


Playtime Love

by KanameZero4Eva



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanameZero4Eva/pseuds/KanameZero4Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I decided to break my story into two chapters ok! I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to break my story into two chapters ok! I hope you guys enjoy it.

Well I decided to break my story into two chapters ok! I hope you guys enjoy it.

Warning : LEMON! (boy X boy action) , Oh and this story is AU.

Pairing : Zero/Kaname

Rating : M, perverted Zero, Sexual Situations

Disclaimer : The characters sadly do not belong to me, because if they do, Zero and Kaname would be doing each other taking turns topping each other LMFAOO.

* * *

 _  
  
**Playtime Love**   
  
_

Kaname could not believe he was here. _Of all the places I had to go to, why this place of them all?_ Kaname was quite embarrassed. He was going to kill Aidou. He could not begin to describe the humility he would go through if any of his family and friends besides Aidou found out. For Aidou to bring him here was odd, yet still mortifying, and that one place was:

A Lovers store

Oh Kaname could see it now, His family yelling at him for going to such a shameful place, for even thinking such a sinful thought. If his friends were to find out about this, they would never let him live this down. Kaname could feel the heat buildup in his cheeks. _Oh man, this sucks. Why the fuck do I have to be here? This is not me. I am not even to this stuff. Hell I don't even know most the shit here anyways. Aidou you are so dead once we leave. First I have to find you. Dammit._ Kaname sighed running his fingers through his hair. Kaname looked around the store and spotted Aidou talking to a blond female. To Kaname, she was attractive, just not his type. He was not into Women. Sure he thought they were beautiful, He was just appreciating nature that's all. But he was more physically attracted to males.

Kaname sighed tirelessly and ran his fingers through his hair and decided to look around since it seemed he was not going anywhere for a while since Aidou had the keys to car. Kaname walked down a few aisles and stopped by one called the "edible aisle." Curious, Kaname walked down the aisle and looked at all the assortments of goods that were on the shelves. Things like, Chocolate hearts covered in red foil wrapping, Chocolate roses that were encased in plastic clear box that was tied up with a light pink bow. There were large and small penis-shaped lollipops which Kaname was embarrassed. His cheeks burned a crimson red. There were fondues that had running chocolate that spilled out like the Nile river. There were different chocolate colors, like Dark brown, light pink, dark crimson, and pearly white. There were hundreds of wine bottles and champagne, cans of whipped cream. Kaname could only imagine what most of this stuff was used for. _Oh my god, this is awkward for me. I have never seen such stuff in one store. I do not even want to know what else there is,_ Kaname thought. Kaname also saw that there were strawberries covered in chocolate. For some reason he found that he was hungry _. It is Aidou's fault; I didn't even have time to eat. They do look good. I wonder how much they are,_ he thought to himself. He was about o reach for a box when he was stopped by a voice that sounded very male, yet held a certain seductive tone too it. "Want to try one of these delectable strawberries?" the male said.

Kaname jumped as he felt the man's body against his slightly. He turned towards the voice and saw standing there a young male, maybe no more than 21 years old Kaname thought, He saw that the young man, to what he could not believe, had silver like shaggy hair that fell just above his eyes. Kaname was drawn for some reason to reach out and touch his hair to make sure it was real, but figured it would be rude. As he looked closely, he also saw that the young man had light amethyst eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul and strip him. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt like the man in front of him was studying him crucially and to Kaname, deep down he actually liked it. He couldn't deny it, this man was definitely attractive in his book.

* * *

Zero yawned as he stretched his hands above his head to loosen the tightening in his muscles. He was bored beyond reason. He hated working at a lover's store, but honestly right now he needed the money to pay for college tuition and this job seemed to pay the most so far. Every day was the same to him. Here he was, watching customers come in with their lovers and buying all sorts of sex toys and such that only god knows what they were planning to use them for. Zero hated it when some of the customers would come to him and flirt with him just to get in his pants. But of course, Zero would flat out refuse _._

 _Shit, these people really need a life._ _Shouldn't they do stuff like this with people they like. Ah, fuck it, not my business anyways._ Sighing, he looked at the clock behind him on the wall and saw that it read only 6:30pm. He sighed again.

 _Man, only an hour and a half left till closing time._ As a customer approached to pay for their stuff, the front entrance door opened and zero turned to see two males walk in. The first male was a tad short, but had a messy spiky golden hair with sapphire eyes that would probably make any girl faint. Sure Zero thought he was attractive, but he could tell with the way the blond carried himself, he was a cocky snob as zero would say.

But what caught zero's attention was the guy behind the blonde. _Oh kami!_ Zero was speechless. The man was tall, at least the same height as him, maybe a few inches taller. The male had dark chocolate hair that was slightly wavy and fell just above his shoulders. His hair looked messy, but the neat kind of messy, and to Zero it gave the man an exotic look. And those eyes, he was drawn to them the moment he saw it. Dark russet wine colored eyes, that seemed to pierce through his body. Zero loved the color of the man's eyes, it was breath-taking. Zero's eyes roamed over the man's body and Zero could not help but lick his lips in temptation. Zero noticed how the man seemed lean, and the way the jeans hugged his legs, shaping it a bit. So when the guy turned around, Zero was close to drooling, when he saw how the jeans hugged the guys' ass nicely. It was as if the jeans were tailored to hug all his curves perfectly.

Zero nearly drooled had it not been for the girl in front of him that was trying to get his attention so he can ring her up to pay. Zero quickly apologized and went to work quickly. He mentally slapped himself for spacing out like that. He took the money for the stuff from the girl and checked her out. He rubbed his face with his hand and let out a small moan.

 _Ugh, this is so weird, I have never done that before, I practically checked the guy out and drooled over him_. But Zero could not deny it, the guy was hot. The tightening in his pants was proof enough. Zero tried to calm himself down.

He looked around the store and saw that there was no one else, so he walked away from the register counter to look for the dark haired man. He went from aisle to aisle till he came up the "edible aisle." He stopped and stood on the corner watching with curiosity to see what the male was interested in. What surprised him was dark red color painting the guys cheeks.

 _Is he blushing?_ Zero found it cute.

He saw how the man mumbled something to himself that Zero could not comprehend, but what he did notice was that the dark-haired man seemed very tense and fidgety. He saw how the dark-haired man seemed to in deep concentration and curious to some of the goods on the shelves. When zero heard a very distinct rumble nearby, he thought at first it was a car from outside. But he was wrong, as he saw the man rub his stomach and eyeing the chocolate covered strawberry that was packaged in a clear top box. Zero smirked to himself, _this is going to be fun_ , he thought.

He straightened himself up and walked right to the guy and stood behind him. He neared his face towards the man until his mouth was near the man's left ear and asked in a low, husky voice, "Want to try one of these delectable strawberries?" He brought his body closer to the guys so they were almost touching and was rewarded with the guy jumping and turning around quickly, with a cute dark red blush painting his cheeks with wide eyes shocked. Zero tried not to burst out laughing from the reaction he got. He found it utterly adorable. The dark-haired man look like a little kid who was caught red-handed doing something bad. He loved it. The dark-haired man seemed lost for a few seconds before he shook his head and straightened himself out. "E-excuse me, What did you say to me?" The dark haired man said. Zero smirked and replied, "I asked if you would like to try the strawberries out, since you seem hungry." Inside his thoughts, zero really hoped the guy would say yes.

"Um, May I?" The dark haired male said.

Zero smiled and nodded. "Sure, Follow me." He grabbed a box of the strawberries on the shelf and walked down the aisle with the dark haired man behind him following. They walked up to the front counter and zero put the box on the counter opening it. "So, what's your name?" Zero asked curious as he was opening the box.

"Kaname Kuran, What's yours?" Kaname said.

"Zero Kiryu, Isn't your name a bit girly though?" Zero asked comically. Kaname blushed and his brows knitted as his lips pouted and mumbled, "It's not that girly!"

Zero laughed as he saw Kaname's expression. He plucked out a pink chocolate covered strawberry and twirled it around using the stem. He calmed himself down and looked at Kaname.

"Well with those looks of yours, you could be mistaken for a girl you know." Zero said as he eyed the strawberry in his hands. Kaname blushed fiercely and crossed his arms across his chest. "Could we stop with making fun of my name already? It is not my fault my parents named me with that name." Kaname whined out. Zero chuckled and nodded.

"So you want the strawberry?" he asked. Kaname perked up and nodded. "Here you go then." Zero said as he held the strawberry out. Kaname was about to reach out to take the strawberry when zero pulled it away from his grasp. "Hey!" Kaname said in a shocked voice.

"You want this? Then you're going to have to get it by using only your mouth only." Zero purred hotly in his ear. He pulled back to see Kaname's eyes wide with shock. "y-you are joking right?" Kaname asked quickly.

"Nope!" Zero said proudly. "Now open your mouth." He took the strawberry and inched it towards Kaname's face near his mouth. Kaname hesitated at first but slowly opened his mouth. He felt the strawberry brush his lips as it went deeper into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and began to clamp his teeth down onto the strawberry taking a bite out of the sweet treat.

Zero watched as Kaname bit down on the strawberry and swallowed the lump in his throat. Watching Kaname eating the strawberry was very sensual. They way the Dark red strawberry covered in dark chocolate contrasted kaname's pale pink lips was a picture of temptation. Zero saw that a bit of chocolate was smudged on the corner of Kaname's mouth. He had the biggest urge to wipe it away, but had a better idea of doing it. He brought his face closer so it was a few inches away from Kaname's. He felt his breath mingle with Kaname's.

Kaname was nervous as hell when he saw Zero's face near his. He almost could not breathe. He froze all of a sudden when he felt something wet on the corner of his lips. His heart nearly stopped when he figured out it was Zero's tongue. He felt the wet appendage move very slowly as it licked the corner of his lips. Kaname could feel the heat buildup in his cheeks and ears.

Zero saw how Kaname stiffened when he put his tongue near his lips and smiled to himself. He saw that Kaname's mouth was slightly opened and saw that he did not swallow the strawberry yet, so before Kaname could react he dragged his tongue towards the center of Kaname's mouth and plunged his tongue into Kaname's mouth touching the strawberry. Zero lifted his right hand up and tangled it in chocolate locks, immobilizing Kaname. He pushed his head closer so his lips meshed against Kaname's.

Kaname gave a small moan when he felt Zero's tongue in his mouth. It was a nice feeling especially now that both, his and Zero's tongue were sliding against each other. Their teeth's bumped against each other and they bit down on the strawberry letting the juice of the strawberry leak out of their mouths and slide down their chins. _Holy shit! I have never been kissed liked this,_ Kaname thought. He grabbed the front of Zeros shirt and gripped it as he continued to kiss Zero. Zero trailed his left hand down to Kanames chest and pushed him against the counter, so he could cover Kaname's body with his. He was highly aroused and the tightening in his pants was becoming a bit painful. He then angled his hips to ground his arousal onto Kanames and was pleased to find that Kaname was also aroused. Kaname let out a small moan as he was pushed further back onto the counter almost laying on it.

Zero was beginning to need air, so he broke their kiss with a string of saliva that connected their lips, but soon snapped away quickly. Zero and Kaname stood there facing each other panting as they tried to cool themselves down. Zero stepped back as he took a look at Kaname and smirked. He saw that Kaname's face was beyond red and the bulge was in pants was noticeable. _This guy is sexy as hell man. I want more of him, but not now._

Zero leaned to Kaname again and whispered into his ear, "You are one sexy kisser. I have never been so horny in my life, and by the look of it you were affected to." To emphasize his proof, he slid a finger down the bulge in kaname's jeans, which caused the dark-haired beauty to moan a bit and buck up into the hand for more friction.

"A-Ah, Zero!"

"Hmm, you sound so fucking sexy. How about we continue this? Why don't you come back on Valentine's Day? That's the day I close the shop up earlier. How does 8pm sound" Zero said as he licked the outer shell of Kanames ear.

Kanames breathe hitched and he nodded slowly. "Good, now run along before I change my mind." Zero smiled as he backed away and pushed Kaname away from the counter. Kaname wanted to tell Zero that he didn't mind if he changed his mind now, but he thought to himself it would be better to wait until Valentine's Day to make it special. So he reluctantly walked forward to look for Aidou.

 _Wait a minute, was anyone here to witness this. Oh my god, that is going to be so embarrassing._ Kaname looked around the store to look for Aidou and noticed that there was no one in the store _. Well that's a good thing, no one saw what happened between me and Zero_. Kaname stopped as he recalled what happened between him and Zero. He lifted his fingers to touch his lips and blushed.

He shook his head and went o find Aidou. He walked to the back of the store until he spotted Aidou and the blonde girl making out by the corner. He cleared his throat to interrupt the, Aidou pulled back abruptly and blushed fiercely as did the blonde girl.

"K-K-Kaname, wh-whats up?" Aidou stuttered as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"We are leaving now Aidou Lets go!" Kaname said as he turned to leave. Aidou looked at him dumbfounded for a second but then ran to catch up to him. As Kaname was about open the door, he turned his head real quickly to see Zero looking his way too and smile and wink at him. Kaname smiled too and turned back around to open the door and leave with Aidou following him.

As they mounted into the car, Kaname smiled to himself as he thought about Valentine 's Day. He could not wait for the day to come. Aidou saw the smile on Kaname's face and asked, "Why are you smiling, anything happened while in there? Huh? "Aidou laughed as he nudged Kaname on the arm. Kaname just smiled and shook his head.

"No, I was thinking about some stuff, but don't worry, it is nothing to worry over." He said. Aidou looked at him funny, but shrug his shoulders and started the car and drove off.

* * *

Well, there is the 1st chapter! I hope u guys liked it a lot! I was just so tempted to post it that I decided to break it up in two chapters! Since the 1st part was before Valentine's Day, and the 2nd chapter will take place on Valentine's Day! Can't wait! Thank you all for reading!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND tell me if I improved in my writing, and what areas do I still nerd to work on ok? I won't get mad; I just want to improve ok! I know for a fact there are still a lot of errors in it, but I'm trying! Hehe Thanks Again.

~KanameZer4Eva~


	2. Playtime Love Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!

Well here is the story just like I promised. (Well sort of since I cut it in two chapters and posted it earlier. XD)

 _This is YAOI, if you dislike it, click the back button right now!_

 **Warning:** LEMON! Very perverted Zero, Foreplay Big time

 **Rating:** M, Duh!

 **Pairing:** Zero/Kaname (Zero is Seme  & Kaname is Uke)

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Matsuri Hino

Please enjoy! *goes to hide under table from embarrassment*

 _  
**Playtime Love**   
_

_4 Day later, Valentine's Day_

Kaname hissed as the sun's rays hit his skin and eyes, making him turn on his side to face away from the sun. He really was not a morning person; he believed the sun was his enemy in the morning. Sometimes he thought he was a vampire. _Pfft, like vampires are real._ Kaname chuckled lowly to himself and shook his head. He pushed away the blanket covering his body and slowly lifted himself off the bed. He stretched his arms out to loosen them up. He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he took of his clothes, he remembered that today was Valentine's Day. _Oh, that means I have to meet Zero today back at the store. I cannot wait to see him. He was such a fucking good kisser._ He touched his lips, remembering how Zero kissed him. He remembered Zero saying that he would continue with it once he came back. Kaname could not wait, he was so excited. He quickly got into the shower and rinsed himself everywhere and _thoroughly._

Once Kaname was finished with the shower, he quickly dried himself up and went to get dressed. He decided he wanted to look his best, so he chose to wear dark charcoal casual pants, and a light violet shirt. For some reason the color of the shirt reminded him of the color of Zero's eyes. He smiled to himself as he buttoned up the shirt. He decided to leave the first two buttons undone to show a peek of his pale smooth chest. As he used his fingers to comb through his hair to ease it down, he looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it read 1:30pm. _Hm, still have a long way till 8pm. Damn; I guess I could take a nap for a few hours._ He went to his bed to lie down. He checked his phone and put the alarm on for 7:30pm and closed his phone. He sighed as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 _6 hours later._

The alarm to Kaname's phone went off and Kaname woke up with a startle. He looked at his phone and shut the alarm off. He rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed. He walked towards the mirror in the corner of his room to fix himself up. He straightened his shirt out and ruffled his hair in place. With one last look, he went to put his shoes on and grabbed his car keys and phone and left his apartment. He went to his Mercedes Benz and started the car, driving away to his destination. As he drove, he noticed that traffic was getting bigger. Five minutes later he was stuck in huge traffic, none of the cars were moving. He groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel cursing. _Shit, I'm going to be late! Its 7:55pm right now! I'm never going to make it._ He wished at times like these he had asked Zero for his number.

 _50 minutes later_

Kaname finally made it to the shop and pulled up into the parking lot parking his car. He quickly got out of the car locking it behind him and went straight to the door. He tried to settle his breathing down as he pushed the door open, and the door did not budge. He shook the door a bit more, and figured that Zero must have left already thinking that he was stood up. _Ah Dammit to hell and back. It's the damn traffic's fault. I don't blame Zero if he went home._

As he was about to turn around to leave, Kaname heard a door being unlocked and opened. A pale hand quickly came into view grabbing Kaname's arm, dragging him inside the store. Kaname gave a small yelp and stumbled as he was pulled into the store.

Kaname caught himself before he could fall and straightened himself out.

"You're an hour late you know?"

Kaname shuddered as he turned around to be face to face with Zero.

There Zero was, leaning against the door wearing dark blue ripped jeans that fitted the curves of Zero's well defined muscled legs. His shirt was a dark wine button down shirt, with the buttons undone revealing his smooth, porcelain pale chest, toned out abs. He noticed a necklace hanging around Zero's neck that read "Bloody Rose." Kaname thought Zero was drop dead gorgeous. " _A body like that should be illegal," thought Kaname_

"Sorry, there was a really big traffic, and I got stuck in it. Please forgive me." Kaname said as he lowered his eyes.

"No, I won't forgive you."

"W-what? Why not?"

"For being late, you are going to be punished." Zero smirked as he saw Kaname tense and avoid looking into his eyes. _Oh this is going to be fun_. He walked up to Kaname and grabbed his wrist and tugged him indicating to follow him. Kaname obliged and was dragged along with Zero. They walked towards the back of the store, to where the dressing rooms were. Zero let go of Kaname's wrist and walked backwards till he hit the edge of the chair and sat down.

"Now go inside the dressing room, and in there is an outfit for you to change into." Zero said as he leaned back in his chair. Kaname eyed him for a few seconds, but mumbled an 'ok' and went into the dressing room.

A few seconds pass, and Kaname's head peeked through the curtains with an annoyed look.

"Zero, where is the outfit, All there is in here is a girls maid outfit."

"Yes, I know, that's your punishment, now go put it on." Zero said.

"No way in Hell." Kaname stated. Zero got up and strode towards Kaname so his face was inches away from his. He lifted his hand and fisted a handful of chocolate locks and spoke dark and huskily, "Yes, you will, or I am going to come in and dress you myself. And trust me, when I dress you, it will not be pretty." Zero saw that Kaname stared wide-eyed at him and shuddered, but slowly nodded and went back into the room closing the curtain behind him. Zero smirked in triumph as he walked back to the chair and sat down.

After 10 minutes, Kaname announced that he was done. Zero sat up and readied himself for what was to come.

The curtains opened up and out came Kaname in a light amethyst maid outfit. The top of the outfit had edges covered in ruffles, with a Black bow in the middle of the chest that covered a bit of the corset that was tied with black ribbons. Long white sleeves with a big loose ruffle at the end of them with an Amethyst colored ribbon tied around the wrist. The bottom of the dress flowed and came down just above his knees, with white ruffles coming from below the fabric of the dress poofing out the dress. His long legs were covered with knee-high white stockings and platform white heels. He could barely stand on them. On his hair was an amethyst colored headband.

Kaname fidgeted as Zero's eyes roamed his entire body. It felt as though Zero had already begun undressing him with his eyes. Kaname felt a tingling feeling in his stomach as Zero continued to eye him. It was as if he was the prey waiting for the predator to make its move.

Zero was in heaven! There was no doubt he chose the perfect outfit for Kaname. The way the dress hugged his waist and hips was stunning, and it seemed as if the dress was made especially for him. Zero got up from his seat and walked over to Kaname and raised his fingers to stroke Kaname's cheeks. He leaned his face near Kaname's ear and whispered lowly, "Damn, do you know how sexy and hot you look right now? I want to take you right here right now, but I need to punish you some more, now come." Zero grabbed a blushing Kaname and dragged him to the back of the store where there was a door. Zero opened the door and walked in with Kaname behind him.

Inside the room was a black suede love seat, with a coffee table in front of it. A tall black lamp pole stood besides the couch. Across from there was a well equipped entertainment system. With a 50 inch plasma flat screen TV, the top of the line surround sound system, and a DVD player. Next to the entertainment was a door, but Kaname didn't care too much for what was in there. He felt Zero drag him along to the couch and push him down to sit.

"Stay there and don't move. Got that?" Zero ordered. A slight nod was his response from the dark-haired male. Zero smiled and walked to the door near the entertainment center and opened it and went inside. After a few minutes he came back out with one wine glass and a bottle of champagne. Kaname wondered why there was only one wine glass instead of two. He saw zero take the bottle and cork it open. As the cork opened, he took the wine glass and poured some of the champagne in it. He walked over to Kaname and straddled him onto his lap. He took a big sip from the glass and lifted his hand to grab Kaname's jaw, prying it open so Kaname's hot mouth could have a taste of the champagne. Zero gently lifted the glass off of Kaname's lips and gave him a passionate kiss.

Kaname groaned into the kiss as he swallowed the sweet drink down his throat. His tongue brushed against Zero's, and then it was a battle tongues to gain dominance into the kiss. Zero slid one hand into Kaname's hair and pulled the head back, to reward Kaname for breaking the kiss. Kaname gave a small cry from the pain. Zero took that chance to delve into Kaname's mouth with his tongue, licking the moist cavern inside Kaname's mouth. He took his other hand and slid it down Kaname's chest, down to the end of the dress, slipping his hand under it. He stroked Kaname's inner thigh slowly. Kaname broke the kiss gasping as he felt Zero's hand on his inner thigh.

"Z-Zero!" He moaned out. Shots of pleasure ran up his spine as Zero continued to stroke his thigh and slowly inched it closer around his groin area.

"Kaname, you are so cute in this outfit, but I have plans for your punishment." Zero said. He got off Kaname and pulled Kaname up off the couch to turn him around.

"Now kneel on the couch and bend over the couch." Zero said as he massaged Kaname's hips slowly. Kaname was beyond nervous and embarrassed, but did as he was told. He felt Zero's hand slide underneath, lifting the dress up, showing the garter belt and white lace panties he wore underneath. Kaname could feel his cock twitch in anticipation as he felt Zero's hand knead his ass. He then felt Zero sliding his hand around the front of the underwear, the sudden slip inside gave Kaname a startled cry of pleasure as Zero's hands wrapped around his shaft firmly.

Zero was thrilled at the way Kaname cried out in pleasure. He felt his cock harden, and thought that it was time to begin Kaname's punishment. He lowered his head and whispered to Kaname's ear, "Now for your punishment to begin." He let go of Kaname's cock, and slid the underwear down long lean legs and was presented with a nice view of two perfect round globes. He licked his lips in temptation. He kneeled down the floor and reached his hands under the couch to pull out a few things. He took the first item and slid his hand around to Kaname's shaft again and slid it around his shaft. He felt Kaname tense and whimper, as Kaname saw that a cock ring was placed at the base of his length.

"Zeerro, No, p-please, not that." Kaname gave another whimper as he felt Zero wrap his fingers around his cock and stroke it till it became hard. Kaname was keening with desire, he wanted to release so badly.

"Ah yes that, and there is more where that came from Ka-na-me" Zero drawled out his name with lust. He then picked up another item which was a small vibrator egg. He placed his hands on Kaname's rear and spread the cheeks apart revealing a small puckered hole.

"Ahhnn.."

"What a sexy voice you have," Zero purred, He took the egg and placed it against the hole and began to slowly ease it in. Kaname threw his head and gave a loud cry out from the initial pain of the egg as it went past the first ring of his muscles, which reacted by trying to force it back out. Zero continued to push the egg in until his finger was fully in. He rubbed his finger along the inner walls of the twitching hole.

Kaname dropped his head against the couch as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't think it would hurt this much. But as he felt Zero's finger move inside him, his hands twitched as pleasure shot right down to his shaft and harden further.

Zero removed his finger and picked up a small remote on the floor and pushed a button on it. All of a sudden Kaname gave out a loud cry of pleasure. He threw his head back and arched his back like a feline. The egg was vibrating inside him rubbing against his walls. Kaname writhed as he tried to move his legs around to cause the egg to rub against him harder. He was so turned on, that his erection was beginning to become quite painful.

"Ahhh...Ha… Z-Zerooo" Kaname moaned out.

"Hhhmm….What's wrong Kanammeeee" He purred in ear, He opened his mouth and bit Kaname's ear softly; he softly nibbled and gave it a few licks. He felt Kaname's violent shudder and hard grip on the couch. Zero gave a small chuckle and lifted his hands to the zipper of the dress; he pulled it down revealing a smooth, pale back. He caressed the exposed back soothingly. _So smooth, like a new born baby._ He smoothed his hands out pushing the dress off Kaname's arms.

Kaname lifted his shaking arms, sliding dress down his arms. It was already bunched around his waist. He was exposed from the chest up.

Zero drifted his right hand around to Kaname's chest and slid his fingers across his nipple, pinching it between his fore-finger and thumb. Kaname whimpered as he felt more pleasure.

"Zero, please!" he whined out as he closed his eyes trying to stifle a cry from the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his body. He wanted release so badly, but the damn cock ring was in the way.

"Please what Kaname?"

"Pl-pleaase. Take the ring off!"

"I don't know about that, the way your ass sticks out so lewdly and the way you whimper in need is very becoming of you. I may just leave it on you." Said Zero.

"No, n-no Please Ze-ero, please." Kaname begged as the sensations of his body built up immensely.

"No." Zero stated. He backed away from Kaname and gripped his waist, forcing him to flip over and lie on his back, causing Kaname to yell out in need. The egg in him rubbed deeper inside him and heightened his bliss.

He needed Release NOW!

Zero marveled at how Kaname's face was deep crimson with embarrassment, His breathing was quick and his eyes were glazed with wanted lust and desire for satisfaction. He leaned his face down and stroked Kaname's lower lip with his thumb. He saw Kaname's mouth open and a pink wet tongue cane out and licked his thumb before drawing it into his hot moist mouth. Zero groaned as his felt his cock strain against his pants even more. He pulled his thumb out and quickly replaced his thumb with his tongue shoving it down Kaname's throat. He growled into the kiss as their tongues entwined and battled for dominance. Zero easily won and continued to kiss Kaname.

Kaname was in pure ecstasy. Zero being aggressive like this was turning him on uncontrollably. He wanted more. He lifted both his hands and tangled them into silver tresses and wrapped his legs around Zero's waist grinding his erection against Zeros. He moaned loudly into the kiss as he felt the others arousal against his. It felt so good to him, completely orgasmic. He continued to grind against Zero, who in return did the same trying to get more friction.

Zero broke the kiss first to gain air in his lungs, but he soon dove for Kaname's jaw and licked a path towards his neck. He sucked on a part of his flesh and nibbled on it, earning a low husky moan from Kaname. The grip in his hair tightened.

"Zero-o, Ze-zero pleaseee, I want you now." He whispered hotly in Zero's ear. The egg inside his rear and with Zero sucking on his neck was not helping at all. He felt Zero groan into his neck, withdrawing and backing up a little.

Zero studied Kaname's face closely and then eyed his chest. He leaned down again and licked one pink nub and biting it gently earning yet another husky cry of pleasure from Kaname. Zero was so pleased with the reaction that he continued his ministrations with the right nipple and after a few minutes he moved to do the same with the other nub. He took left hand and tried to tug the dress down farther off Kaname's body. Kaname tried to help Zero out with the removal of the dress. He lifted his bum off the couch to slide the dress further down his legs and finally kicked it off. He was left in only the white knee-high stockings and heels.

Zero slowly backed away a few steps to look at Kaname spread out before him. It was such a sexy picture for him. Any girl or guy would drool over him. With his hair disarrayed around his face, high cheekbones covered in a dark tinted crimson red, eyes clouded with undeniable lust, his cock standing up proud but with a cock ring blocking its release that it longed for. He saw the tip leaking pre-cum and flowing down like a small river. It was an enticing picture. He quickly shrugged out of his shirt and unzipped his pants quickly and discarded it. He was left in only his boxers.

Kaname nearly drooled at the near nakedness of Zero. He lifted himself up, but was stopped as a new wave of pleasure shot through his body from the vibrating egg still in him.

Zero watched in fascination as Kaname mewled in want. He walked closer to Kaname and pulled him up until he stood face to face with him. He walked behind Kaname and sat down on the couch. Grabbing Kaname's waist, he pulled him on top of lap making Kaname straddle him. Kaname let out a strangled cry as the egg was pushed deeper inside him and rubbed his insides, heightening the pleasure. He looked down to see himself leaking more pre-cum. The tip was a dark red from the lack of release it did not receive. His breathing became shallower as he placed his hands on Zero's chest.

'mm.. Kaname you know, you look really fuckable. I can't wait to see my cock slide into that tight hole of yours." Zero said with lust in his voice. He brought his hands on Kaname's back and slid it down until it reached the rear. He gently kneaded the soft flesh and then spread the pert cheeks apart sliding two fingers into the awaiting hole.

Kaname dropped his head on Zero's shoulder as he felt Zero's finger make their way deeper into him. He mewled as the sensations built up. He felt Zero's fingers touch the egg in him and slowly begin to slide the egg out. He whimpered as the egg was rubbed mercilessly along with Zero's fingers.

"Zero, Zeroo, please h-hurry take it out n-now!"

"Of course Kaname." Zero finally got the egg out, looked it over and saw it covered in Kaname's juices. He dropped it on the floor and placed his hand on Kaname's hole again rubbing it as he felt it twitch. Zero knew that Kaname wanted release so badly. He looked down at the cock that was still entrapped in the cock ring. He placed his hand on it and slowly took the ring off.

Kaname gripped Zero's shoulders as the ring slid off him. It hurt, it hurt A LOT. The ring was squeezing him, it was very painful. But soon the pain disappeared once the ring came off. He loosened his grip, and sighed.

Zero kissed his forehead as he then slid his hand to remove his boxers. Finally free of the garment, his cock sprang forth up and stood in all its massive glory with beads of pre-cum leaking. He rubbed his shaft along Kaname's and moaned at the friction. It felt so orgasmic. He let go of his cock and took his hands and lifted Kaname's bum off his lap and spread his ass cheeks apart and lined the twitching hole along his cock and slowly eased himself in. He groaned as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight moist cavern that tightened his cock. It was squeezing him, and he could not hold it in anymore, but he fought with his self control. He kept pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. He dropped his forehead on Kaname's chest and panted hard. It was unbelievably good. Kaname's body was so hot, so tight and wet.

Kaname, on the other hand was in pain from Zero entering him. He thought that the egg had hurt, well this was worse. It was painful. He shuddered violently as he tried to adjust to the length the filled him up. After a few minutes, the pain gave away and was soon turned to pleasure. He moved his hips to indicate to Zero that he was fine.

Zero got the signal, lifted Kaname again, let his cock out and then thrust it back in earning a loud moan from Kaname. He did it again and again, picking up his pace. He growled as he heard Kaname moan uncontrollably and yell out his name with such lust in his voice. It was too much for him. He continued to thrust up wildly into Kaname as the tight passage constricted around him, tightening more with each thrust signaling that Kaname was close to his climax.

Kaname felt like he was heaven. The feeling was indescribable. The way Zero's cock thrust into was erotic to him, and unimaginable. He felt Zero hit a spot in him that made him scream out in pleasure and beg for zero to thrust in that one spot. Kaname tangled his fingers in silver hair, yanking his head back, kissing those plumb lips again. It was messy at first but a few movements of his head he explored Zero's warm moist cavern with his. His tongue battled with Zero's and the kiss went on , with saliva dripping down their chins. When Kaname felt he needed air, he broke the kiss with the string of saliva that snapped. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as he felt Zero's fingers wrap around his shaft and begin to pump him slowly to the brink of release.

"Ahhhh… Ze-zerrooo, please... Harder please!" Kaname moaned out as he was bounced on Zero's lap fast.

Zero obliged Kaname's request and fastened his pace and thrusted more ruthlessly into Kaname. He was so close, he could feel it. He pumped Kaname's shaft faster in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon he felt Kaname's tense and stiffen as he his walls clamped down hard as Kaname cried out in pleasure, with white hot spurts of cum that shot of the tip of his cock. The tightness around his cock was too much that with one final thrust he groaned loudly and buried himself as deep as he could inside Kaname and shot his load of cum into Kaname.

Zero and Kaname lay in each other's arms as they tried to settle their breathing. Kaname stirred and tried to move but froze as felt that Zero was still deeply buried in him. He gave a small whimper as he slowly eased himself off Zero. Once he was fully off, he turned around to walk to the nearest bathroom but was stopped when a pair of strong arms circled his waist and pulled him down, his back colliding with a strong, firm, warm chest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going hm" Zero said as he nuzzled Kaname's neck.

"I was going to go to the bathroom to wash up."Kaname said as his breathe hitched when he felt zero nibble on his neck.

"Mm…No stay with me. " Zero said as he got up from the chair and put Kaname back on the chair. He walked over to the door and opened it and went inside. He came back a few seconds later with two blankets. He strode over to Kaname and sat next to him covering them both up with the blankets. He put his arm around Kaname's waist to bring him closer and cuddle with him.

Kaname felt warmth radiating from Zero, and to him it felt soothing so he relaxed against Zero and let his head rest on his chest. He felt sleep take over him and slowly closed his eyes, but tensed when he felt something smooth run down his face. He opened his eyes to see a single dark azure carnation in front of him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kaname." Zero said.

Kaname was stunned, the flower was truly beautiful, especially the color. He took the flower and sniffed it inhaling its fragrant. He felt touched.

"Thank you Zero, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, but I have nothing to give you. "Kaname said as he felt depressed. He felt Zero caress his face. Zero said, "Don't worry I don't need anything. All I need is you." Kaname smiled as he nodded.

"Plus, you gave me your virginity, so I mean that's a real good gift in my opinion." Zero snickered as he saw Kaname blush and try to smack him. Zero caught his wrist and kissed it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kaname."

"Happy Valentine's Day Zero."

Well there it is, I am done with this. Woot, that was tough for me! But I tried! So tell me how I did, Alright Everyone! I love you. p>

 **PLEASE Review! Gah so nervous on how I did! I know its probably horrible! To be honest I don't think I did well, but tell me what you all think! *goes to hide under bed***


End file.
